Jealousy
by JR-Boone
Summary: After seeing the Brittany Spears performance Rachel did with Brody, Quinn sets off to New York to claim her territory. Written for Faberry week. Not my best work, apologies. FABERRY SMUT


Fic: Jealousy  
Author: JR Boone (Tumblr: JRAbraxas)  
Rating: M because this gratuitous Smut. It's got some plot though…it think.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
**A/N: SO NOT MY BEST WORK…A THOUSAND APOLOGIES…  
A/N: Prompt from one my Tumblr amigas!  
**

* * *

Okay so Quinn Fabray is completely aware that her girlfriend is at the best of times a little neurotic and at the worst of times one visit away from being declared certifiably insane. Quinn knows this and she has made peace with this. And furthermore it is one of the many character traits that made her fall in love with Rachel Berry in the first place.

Quinn likes the organized chaos that is her girlfriend. She has lived for so long under the pretentious cold rule of her father that Rachel's crazy love is like a breath of fresh air. She actually likes the matching couple calendars and the love ballads and twice a year (Valentines Day and Christmas) she dawns a matching argyle sweater.

She loves watching Rachel get worked up about her ideals and dreams until the girl is pacing back and forth and bouncing up and down like she just can't contain her excitement. She loves that Rachel loves her so deeply and so strongly that sometimes Quinn just catches her watching her like she's the most fascinating painting in history.

It's all so much that Quinn never thought she would have and it makes her week at the knees sometimes.

But then other times? Other times there is an obvious draw back to Rachel's sometimes insane intensity. Some times the girl just wants things so badly that she gets blinded to the fact that her actions affect Quinn as well.

It used to cause a lot of arguing but then one day Brittany had set down Quinn and very calmly explained that yes, Rachel had a tendency to make bad decision under the influence of determination. Like sending a girl to crack house or stuffing a ballot box for one of her friends. But she obviously didn't mean for things to go so far. It was kind of like how every now and then Quinn fell into her own state of insanity and had to drug off of the floor kicking and screaming and surfacing with a rather horrible tattoo.

And Rachel was the one who did all of the dragging. Every since they had met the girl had been Quinn's saving grace whenever the blonde went too far. So Brittany pointed out to a rather shamed Quinn that maybe Rachel deserved that too. Maybe she deserved a girlfriend who would take that into account and instead of getting pissed off try to help her before she made a huge mess of things.

At the moment sitting in her New Haven apartment Quinn was repeating that conversation like a mantra in her head. "Don't get pissed. Don't get pissed. She doesn't mean it. Don't get pissed," she muttered to herself repeatedly as she shoved various articles of clothing into a duffel bag, her eyes flittering to her computer every few seconds.

Music pumped out of the speakers of her desktop and if Quinn wasn't so angry she probably would have been dancing along to it. She really did love Rachel's voice, especially when it was smoky and practically dripping with sex. The only problem was that Rachel's voice was currently being accompanied by a video of her gyrating on some complete and total stranger with a group of scantily clad NYADA students backing them up.

She was just zipping up her bag when her cell rang and she picked it up to see Santana's name. "What do you want?" Quinn growled heaving her bag over her shoulder and simultaneously pressing the power off button on her computer.

"Funny thing, I sensed a crazy storm brewing and thought, gee I better call Q," Santana chuckled through her receiver.

"I'm not in the mood right now Santana," Quinn snapped as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"Alright Quinn calm the fuck down. I saw the video and yes it looks bad but I already talked to Kurt and he said she was just trying to prove a point to her teacher," Santana explained carefully.

"By practically humping some guy I've never even met!" Quinn yelled slamming her front door and glaring at a group of girls staring at her with wide surprised eyes.

"Oh come on Quinn it wasn't that bad. And you know how Rachel gets when she's on a mission," Santana exclaimed her voice just shy of begging.

"Whose side are you on Santana?" Quinn yelled as she took the steps two at a time before practically exploding out the complexes front doors and making a bee line for her car.

"Ugh fuck Quinn you know I'm on your side," Santana groaned. "But I'm more on the side of you not going to New York and screaming like a fucking banshee and once again nearly screwing up everything between you and Rachel. I'm too far away to deal with your crying bullshit again."

"I am just going to find out what the hell is going on?" Quinn growled out pinching her brow. She knew Santana was right but that didn't help a whole lot.

"Fine but fucking calm your tits down before you do it because that little hobbit is obviously head over heals in love with you and if you go in there guns blaring you're going to hurt her."

Quinn sighed as she unlocked her trunk and threw in her bag. "When did you start caring so much for Rachel?" She asked heading to unlock her front door.

"Fuck I don't know. She's like a sneaky ass love ninja. One day I couldn't stand her and then the next day I'm getting all pissed off when she is two minutes late for a scheduled skype chat," Santana complained loudly, obviously not pleased with the turn of events her life had taken.

"If you weren't so stupidly whipped by Brittany I would be slightly jealous of your relationship with my girlfriend," Quinn grumbled as she buckled up and started her car.

"Please, you got jealous because Brittany's cat liked Rachel. And besides if you go to New York in rage mode and she ends up dumping your ass…well lets just say if for some godforsaken reason Britt and I break up then I'm going after her like a shark smelling blood," Santana said, her voice a mixture of what Quinn recognized as teasing and truthful.

"I hate you sometimes," Quinn growled resting her head on her steering wheel.

"Just pointing out the obvious Q. Despite the fact that the girl is fucking crazy she also has a banging body and a ridiculous set of pipes and you're lucky enough that she is yours. Don't fuck that up."

"Okay I get it!" Quinn yelled angrily as she banged her fist on the dashboard.

"You better get it because I swear to god Quinn I will come there and tackle you to the ground if I have to. AGAIN! And this time I will find the hardest fucking surface I can to do it on," Santana snapped angrily.

Quinn's face instantly turned bright red at the mention of the last time she had let her jealousy override her common sense. Brittany and Rachel had been dancing at a party and the alcohol flowing through Quinn's veins had turned what was just a friendly dance into an obvious sign they were cheating. Santana had just intercepted her as she was charging towards the two girls with fire in her eyes and it had taken a week of apologizing to make up for it. "Okay. I promise I'll calm down," Quinn sighed taking a deep breath and relaxing back in her seat.

"Alright Q, as much as I love navigating you through life like a blind kitten I have to go to practice. Now take a few calming breaths and go act like a civilized human being," Santana said, her voice breaking up slightly.

"Thanks San," Quinn sighed leaning back in her chair.

"Don't mention it. Like seriously don't fucking mention it. If I ever do end up having to make a move on Berry I want her to be surprised as fuck," Santana laughed loudly.

"I hate you San."

"Love you too Q-Ball," Santana laughed as she hung up her phone.

* * *

By the time Quinn had arrived in New York she had managed to calm herself down. It was hard but she knew Santana was right. Whereas Rachel had a crazy intensity problem, Quinn had a crazy jealousy problem.

It's just…she didn't thinks she would ever find someone like Rachel. She hadn't even let herself dream of it. And then one day it had practically fallen into her lap when Rachel just walked up to her after Glee and kissed her.

Things like that just didn't happen in the real world.

Or so she had thought at least until Rachel.

And so now she had her girl and she couldn't help but turn into a green eyed monster whenever she felt what they had was at stake. Rachel was too important to her.

As the Yale student maneuvered into the NYADA guest parking lot she unlocked her phone and quickly located the copy of Rachel's schedule.

Within ten minutes the blonde had managed to navigate through the crowded hallways and located what was supposed to be Rachel's dance class. Raising an eyebrow she looked on as the class began pouring out of the room, all of them wearing similar awkward looks and throwing nervous glances over their shoulders into the room.

Frowning Quinn pushed through the crowd and literally growled when she saw her girlfriend standing in the middle of the room holding back tears as a blonde woman slowly circled her like a vulture. Quinn's frown deepened when she got close enough to hear what the woman was saying.

"Well Schwimmer I thought that travesty of a Brittany Spears number was bad, but you have actually managed to get worse in three days. I'm honestly surprised," the woman said circling the brunette.

"With all due respect Ms. July I believe I have gotten better," Rachel managed to stammer out, her eyes closing tightly.

"Oh do you," the women, Ms. July laughed. "Well with all due respect I think that you should go back to Loser Ohio and try your hand at community theatre because you are never going to make it to Broadway with those dance moves and that nose."

Quinn had been listening quietly up until now; unsure of whether or not she should interrupt. But when she saw a lone tear slide down her girlfriends cheek all she could think about was being the cause of those tears not even three years ago. And that pissed her off worse then any dirty dancing with a classmate ever could.

"And with not a fucking ounce respect I think that you need to back the hell away from my girlfriend immediately before I bring you up to the NYADA board for harassment," Quinn barked stomping into the room, her eyes narrowing on the blonde women.

Rachel let out a sound akin to a squeak when her eyes opened and she saw Quinn standing there and the blonde quickly stood between the brunette and her teacher. "Rachel she can't talk to you like that."

"She's trying to help me," Rachel mumbled her eyes misty and her face flushed red.

"Um hello, who the hell are you?" Ms. July asked tapping Quinn on the shoulder and then freezing in place when hazel eyes turned on her.

"I am your worst nightmare," Quinn growled turning towards the woman and crossing her arms. "Rachel is paying a lot of money to come here and be taught, not to have some harpy of a woman tell her what she is and isn't."

"It's called character building Sweetie," Cassandra said smiling sweetly.

"No. It's called harassment and it's not allowed at NYADA. Section eight, paragraph twelve under teacher-student relationships: Teachers are here to teach not to offer opinions on their student's lives. And furthermore Rachel was handpicked by Carmen Tibideaux to come to this school because Rachel is going to be a star someday, and if I ever hear of you talking to her like that again I will make sure that it is brought to Ms. Tibideaux's attention. Do you understand me? You are a teacher so teach her." By the time she was finished Quinn's voice had dipped to an almost lethal whisper and Ms. July had backed up completely against the piano, her eyes set in an equally lethal glare.

"Crystal," the teacher snapped before grabbing her stuff and heading towards the door. "Berry work on your pirouettes," she growled before stomping out of the room.

It wasn't until the door had shut that Quinn's mind cleared and she pondered whether or not ripping Rachel's teacher a new hole was an appreciated gesture. Her fears were put to rest though when she felt slender arms wrap around her midsection and a forehead gently press at the space between her shoulder blades. "You're my hero Quinn Fabray," Rachel whispered, her breath tickling Quinn's skin and sending shivers down her spine.

Carefully Quinn turned around and pulled the petite diva against her chest while running pale hands through wavy brown hair. "You tell me if you have any other problems with her," she said kissing Rachel's head softly and holding her tight against her body.

"You gonna come and beat her up for me?" Rachel giggled, her voice thick with emotion.

"You bet your cute ass I will," Quinn chuckled leaning in and kissing Rachel gently on the lips while carefully running her thumbs over still wet cheeks.

The sound of a voice clearing interrupted them and Quinn's eyes darkened when she saw the boy Rachel had been dancing with staring at them with a look of utter confusion. "Hey Rach…" the boy said eyeing Quinn as he stepped further into the room.

"Oh hi Brody," Rachel said pulling away from Quinn just slightly but keeping her hands on her waist. "This is my girlfriend Quinn that I was telling you about."

"Oh," Brody said his eyes wide in obvious surprise. "I thought you said she goes to Yale."

"I sure do Brody. Yale a convenient hour and half drive. Even less if I'm angry," Quinn ground out, her eyes flashing as she possessively stood behind Rachel and wrapped her arms around the girl's small frame.

"Well that's…great for you guys…so what brings you to NYADA?" Brody asked plastering on a show smile that Quinn could see from a mile away.

"Actually that's a good question," Rachel said twisting and looking up at her girlfriend. "Not that I'm not beyond thrilled to see you, but I thought you were coming up next weekend."

"I couldn't wait any longer," Quinn murmured kissing the brunettes forehead but keeping her eyes on Brody who looked to be mentally calculating the situation in his head.

"That's so sweet," Rachel hummed pulling Quinn's arms tighter around her body.

"So…I guess this means your out for clubbing tonight then?" Brody asked frowning slightly and scratching the back of his neck.

"Probably," Rachel hummed still looking up at Quinn with wide loving eyes. "Unless Quinn wants to come with us?"

"You going to be wearing that little black number you mentioned?" Quinn whispered as she stroked Rachel's abdomen lightly with her thumb.

"If you want me to," Rachel said blushing and looking down at the blonde's hands.

"Then it's settled. We'll see you at the club Brady," Quinn said smiling widely before leading her girlfriend out of the room.

"It's Brody actually," Brody called after them.

Quinn smirked as Rachel stepped out into the hallway and made a beeline for a water fountain. Turning back into the room she plastered on her own show smile. "Sure thing Browdy."

* * *

Quinn sighed as she lay down on Rachel's bed and stared up at the ceiling. In all of the commotion of dealing with the New York version of Sue Sylvester she had almost forgotten her original reason for coming here. Almost.

That is until Brody had showed up, obviously not happy to see her.

She felt the bed dip next to her and she looked over to see a freshly showered Rachel staring at her intensely. "Baby…what's wrong?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows knitted with obvious worry. "I know you said you just couldn't wait to see me but I know you Quinn. Something is bothering you.

Quinn took a deep breath before sitting up and grabbing Rachel's laptop. "I want to show you something," the blonde said quickly pulling up Firefox.

"Okay," Rachel said shifting until she was leaning up against Quinn's shoulder, one of her slender hands softly brushing up and down the pale skin of Quinn's arm.

"I want you to watch this and imagine yourself as me, and imagine that you are watching this and it is me you are watching and you didn't get any heads up about it and you don't even know who it is I'm dancing with," Quinn explained keeping her voice steady as she pulled up the video.

Rachel's eyes instantly went wide and she sat up straighter to pull the computer into her lap. Quinn watched closely as realization colored Rachel's eyes and the blonde had to hold back tears that seemed to have sprung out of nowhere. She really hoped Rachel understood, because honestly, she was more hurt than anything.

"Oh god Quinn," Rachel whispered closing the laptop less than halfway through the number and turning to Quinn with wide guilty eyes. "I'm so sorry baby."

"I had to see this not knowing what was going on and who that was Rachel. It…it really hurt me," Quinn whispered looking down at her hands and choking back a sob.

"Oh Quinn, I'm so so sorry," Rachel said instantly wrapping her arms around the taller girl's body. "I didn't even think…I'm so stupid," the brunette sighed angrily as she pulled Quinn against her chest.

"No you're not stupid," Quinn managed to say through her tears. "You just. You just forget sometimes."

"And do stupid things," Rachel sighed shaking her head. "I'm so sorry Quinn. I just…Ms. July she…she said I can't be sexy and I just wanted to prove her wrong and I didn't even think about how that would make you feel."

"Has that bitch even met you?" Quinn asked incredulously as she pulled away from Rachel and rubbed her eyes. "You are the sexiest person on the planet."

"I know you think that…but I don't feel like I am," Rachel mumbled wrapping her arms around herself and looking down at the bedspread.

"No I don't think that. I know that," Quinn said putting her hands on either side of Rachel's face and looking into her eyes. "You are sexy Rachel Berry and don't let some washed out bottle blonde tell you differently."

"I love you," Rachel whispered leaning forwards and kissing her girlfriend. "I'm still so sorry Quinn. Would you prefer we just stayed here tonight."

"No," Quinn said standing up from the bed and pulling the singer with her. "I want to go out with my sexy girlfriend and let the whole damn city know she's mine."

"I am you know," Rachel giggled as Quinn pulled her over to the closet. "I'm yours. That dance with Brody was just that. A dance a, a performance. You're the one that I want."

"And he wants you," Quinn mumbled reaching into Rachel's closet to find the aforementioned black dress.

"Who Brody? But he knows I'm with you. I told him that like the day we met," Rachel said shaking her head and frowning.

"Rachel did you see the way he was looking at you and me when he came in. He looked like I had walked into the room and kicked his puppy," Quinn scoffed as she finally located the dress and pulled it out.

"Really?" Rachel asked screwing her face up in distaste.

"Really," Quinn said rolling her eyes and handing the dress over to Rachel.

"Then I'm doubly sorry for that video," Rachel sighed shaking her head and holding the dress up in front of her body. "I promise I'll make it up to you Quinn."

"I'm gonna hold you to that Berry," Quinn said winking before heading into the bathroom herself.

* * *

Two hours later found Quinn and Rachel pressed up against each other on a crowded dance floor. The girls had arrived over thirty minutes ago and so far there had been no sign of the rest of the group Brody had said were coming.

But Quinn couldn't give less of a shit. Not when she had bass and liquor pumping through her veins and Rachel's ass pressed so tightly against her groin you couldn't pass a grain of sand between them.

All around them bodies were gyrating against each other to the music but Quinn only had eyes for her girlfriend.

Their skin contrasted highly in the black lights of the club and Quinn watched in a trance as beads of sweat disappeared down the front of Rachel's dress. "You are so fucking hot," Quinn growled nipping at the brunette's neck and running her hands up smooth toned thighs.

Rachel let out a deep moan and Quinn could feel her abs clench in arousal. "So fucking beautiful," she moan letting her hands glide up Rachel's body and wrap around perfectly sized tits.

"God Quinn," Rachel moaned, her head falling back onto Quinn's shoulder and her mouth parting slightly.

Out of the corners of her eyes Quinn could see people watching them, their eyes filled with hunger as Rachel rubbed rhythmically up and down her body, her hips pressing back into Quinn's and her hand covering the blonde's and pressing them harder against her chest.

Rachel might not have believed she was sexy but Quinn knew she was. And she also knew that there were at least ten people currently undressing her with their eyes. This normally would have caused her to drag the singer off to a darkly lit area where she could stake her claim on her, but instead it felt like a rush of pride flowing through her veins. All these people wanted Rachel and she was the one who had her.

"Fuck Baby," the blonde moaned when Rachel pushed back hard enough to put pressure on her already throbbing clit. "You're so fucking hot. Look at all these people. They fucking wish they could have you right now."

"Mmm they can't though," Rachel moaned twisting her head and tugging on Quinn's bottom lip with her teeth. "I'm all yours."

"Yes you are," Quinn growled turning the girl around and pressing a leg between hers. The moan Rachel let out made Quinn feel ten feet tall and made of steel. "Only I can make you feel like this."

"I know," Rachel purred as Quinn latched onto her neck and began to suck and nip at the skin until it bruised.

"And tonight when we get home I'm going to show you how much I appreciate what is mine," Quinn said pulling back and inspecting her girlfriend's neck as she ran her hand up the girl's thigh and flicked her nipple with her thumb.

"Oh god Quinn it's been too long," Rachel moaned as the music began to play faster and their bodies swayed back and forth locked together as if they were one person.

"Yes it has," Quinn agreed. "I need you so bad. I haven't gotten off since the last time we were together."

"Oh god, not even with yourself," Rachel asked, her eyes darkening with lust as she palmed Quinn's center through her dress.

"I couldn't without you there," Quinn admitted as her hips jerked violently forwards into Rachel's hand.

Rachel froze for the smallest of moments before her lips quirked into a smile and she pulled away from Quinn. "Come with me Baby," she purred grabbing the blonde's hand and leading her through the crowd that parted for them like royalty.

"Where are you taking me Ms. Berry?" Quinn purred biting Rachel's shoulder as the girl led them to an empty booth in a very dark corner.

"Well I said that I would make it up to you earlier for not considering your feelings," Rachel growled pushing Quinn down into the booth and sliding in next to her.

"That you did," Quinn said smiling impishly as she felt a slender hand begin to brush small circles on her inner thigh.

"And what a better time then now?" Rachel asked, her voice dripping with sex as she pressed fingers up against soaked cotton panties. "You're so wet Quinn."

"It's all for you Baby. Always for you," Quinn moaned, her head falling back into the plush material of the booth and her eyes closing as Rachel began to rub small circles around her clit. "Oh please baby don't tease," Quinn groaned as Rachel attached her lips to her neck and began to suck roughly against pale skin.

"Awe do you need me bad Quinn?" Rachel purred widening the circle to wear Quinn wasn't getting any stimulation to where she needed it most.

"Yes I need you," Quinn growled her hand grabbing the edges of the table and gripping them tightly.

"I'm sorry I was such a bad girlfriend," Rachel whispered biting down roughly on Quinn's ear. "How can I make it up to you Quinn."

"Fuck," Quinn gritted out through clenched teeth as she looked beyond Rachel and saw people dancing less than six feet away from them.

"Just tell me baby, I'll do anything you want me to," Rachel purred, as she dipped her fingers under Quinn's panties.

Hazel eyes glanced one more time around the club and spotted Brody standing alone, searching for them in the darkness and mess of bodies. Smirking she grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled it up to her mouth. "I want you under the table and I don't want you to stop until I come in your mouth," she growled sucking on Rachel's fingers before pulling the girl's hand down.

Rachel's eyes turned a deep black color and within seconds she was under the table, just in time for Brody to glance over and see Quinn sitting alone. "Remember, don't stop," Quinn growled down, her eyes locked onto Rachel's as she the girl looked up at her from beneath the table and smiled.

"I wouldn't stop for the end of the world," Rachel moaned running her hands up pale thighs and dipping underneath the elastic waistband.

"Good," Quinn said smiling as she pulled her dress up and spread her legs just as Brody burst through the sea of people. "Because Brody is about to set down with us."

Rachel let out a guttural moan at this and surged forwards her lips wrapping around Quinn's clit and biting it roughly between her teeth. "Of fuck," Quinn growled one hand slamming down on the table and her other reaching down to press Rachel's head gently into her body.

"Hey Quinn," Brody said setting down across from her, his smile wide and cheerful and obviously fake. "Where's Rachel at?"

"Oh, she's around," Quinn managed to shake out as she watched Rachel's head begin to bob up and down in her lap.

"So fucking good," Rachel moaned against her pussy as she dug her nails into Quinn's thighs and began flicking her tongue roughly over her clit.

"Fuck," Quinn moaned her eyes fighting to stay open as she slouched down in her seat and tangled her fingers in Rachel's hair.

"Are you okay?" Brody asked frowning slightly.

"Oh I'm fucking perfect," Quinn said smiling widely, her whole body thrumming with excitement and danger as one of Rachel's hands traveled further and further up her leg until two fingers were brushing against her opening.

"So you're dating Rachel then?" Brody asked leaning back in the booth and crossing his arms.

"You bet I am," Quinn growled out, fighting to keep her face straight as Rachel began pressing into her opening and swollen lips wrapped around her stiff bud.

"How long have you two been together?" Brody asked flexing his biceps and narrowing his eyes.

"Mmm two years, three months, and five days," Quinn moaned her eyes fluttering closed as Rachel's fingers began to slam in and out of her in rhythm with the club music.

"That's…a long time," Brody said in obvious surprise.

"It is, but I've loved her for longer than that," Quinn said glancing down and meeting Rachel's eyes which were staring back at her with unbridled love and lust.

"That's cool I guess," Brody grumbled setting back in the booth and pouting slightly.

"Really because you look like I just kicked you in the nuts," Quinn managed to grind out as the fire in the pit of her stomach began to build and her hips began to push back and forth against the wet hot tongue pressing up against her just perfectly. "You wouldn't ugh have a thing for my girlfriend would you Brady?" Quinn asked, her head lulling back slightly when Rachel began to hum against her clit and two fingers found her g-spot.

"Whoa I never said that," Brody said holding up his hands defensively, her brows furrowed at the beads of sweat rolling down Quinn's neck. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"But it's true all the same huh?" Quinn moaned out, her neck muscles straining as Rachel began to pound against her g-spot and clit with her fingers and tongue. "Let me give you a small piece of advice Brady. Rachel is my girlfriend and I am very possessive over my things. So keep your eyes and your hands away from her and you and I won't have any problems."

"Rachel can make her own choices," Brody said petulantly, her lips turning into a sneer.

"And trust me, she'll choose me every time," Quinn growled out though clenched teeth. She could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching with every swipe of Rachel's tongue and her breath was coming out in small rapid pants. Hazel eyes glanced down and met impassioned brown eyes. The look she saw in them said everything she had ever needed to hear and more. Rachel loved Quinn unconditionally and yes, she would choose Quinn every single time.

Another swift swipe of the diva's tongue was all it took before Quinn let out a guttural moan and her orgasm rushed over her like a tidal wave. Across from her Brody sat absolute wide eyed, her face flush as Quinn's entire body shook violently.

A tiny hand grabbed Quinn's and the blonde smiled lazily as Rachel climbed out from under the table, her chin and lips covered with Quinn's juices and her eyes shining with mischief. "Oh hi Brody," the brunette said licking her lips as she turned and looked at the absolutely furious boy. "It occurred to me when I was under the table eating out my girlfriend that you didn't invite any other people to come tonight didn't you?"

"Rachel it's not like that," Brody growled leaning across the table and glaring at Quinn who was watching him with a sated smile as she ran her fingers up and down Rachel's back.

"Oh really what's it like Brody. Tell me how you didn't try to arrange a date for the two of us knowing that I'm with someone else," Rachel asked, her voice dipping to an almost lethal pitch.

"I told you that long distant relationships don't work," Brody sighed shaking his head sadly.

"And I told you that I don't care if Quinn was on Mars. I would still be in love with her and I would still be faithful to her. And I would appreciate it if from now on you remembered that, or I'll have no problem calling Quinn up and letting her deal with you herself," Rachel exclaimed angrily.

"It's true Brady. I would mess up your world so fast you wouldn't have time to blink," Quinn sighed leaning forwards and wrapping an arm possessively around her girlfriend.

"Whatever," Brody growled jumping up from the table and storming away from them.

"Douche bag," Quinn said rolling her eyes and falling back against the booth with a smile on her face.

"I agree," Rachel said smiling as she pressed her body up against Quinn's. "Now how about we go back to my place and you remind me exactly why I'm yours and no one else's."

"With pleasure," Quinn said her lips curling up into a wide smile. "With pleasure."

Yes her girlfriend was crazy sometimes, but in hindsight so was Quinn. As long as they were crazy about each other though, the blonde figured it was an even deal.

* * *

**Seriously I'm so fucking sorry for this crap writing guys. I'm way off my game. **


End file.
